Gary's Breakout
by fuckshiru
Summary: Gary's in jail and he needs to save his allies to break out.
1. Chapter 1

Seaprison is a maximum security prison, located underwater. The prison contained the baddest criminals, rape and murder. When you think of a jail, you might say "Don't drop the soap!". You don't need soap to get your ass stabbed with big fat cock. Especially if you're under 6'5''. Gary the snail, a fully talk able snail, was charged with attempting to murder a fish for looking at him funny. Tom, is placed in the " mentally unstable" section for his rages over chocolate. Bubble Bass, was accused of rape, and he's sentenced to 90 years.

Anyways, in jail, you're placed in a cell with a huge guy, also known as the "seme". If you're under 6'5'', you're the uke. You get your ass raped everyday, and Gary just about had enough.

**Gary: **Get the fuck off of me.

**Seme: **Boy, quit playing with me and lay your pretty little ass on the bed.

**Gary: **I'm not playing with you, you bitch ass punk.

**Seme: **You better do as I say, or I'll fuck you up with that potty mouth, motherfucker.

Gary did not hesitate to rock his seme with a punch to the gut. Gary is barely six feet tall, and he has tattoo of Japanese words on his face.

**Seme: **Have you lost your motherfucking mind?

While the seme clutches his stomach, Gary rocks him with a punch to the face, so hard that it makes his lower lip bleed. The seme grunts, trying to threaten Gary. Gary knocks him out with a kick to the face, then slams his face to the metal wall, giving him some brain damage, and probably killing him.

**Gary: **You were talking all that bullshit. Get up, you dick sucking asshole! Yeah, that's what I thought, bitch!

A prison guard comes.

**Guard: **What's going on in there...

Before the guard could see the dead fish, Gary slammed the Guard into bars of his cell by grabbing the guard's arms. The guard was out cold, and luckily, the keys land next to the cell. Gary reached his hand for the keys, and unlocked the cell. The guard had a gun, and Gary, obviously in the sights of other prison cells, threatened them all not to tell.

**Gary: **Any of you bitches tell and I'll cap all of your asses!

The prisoners knew not to snitch unless they value their worthless fucking lives.

Gary saw it as a mission to rescue Bubble Bass and Tom. They all know each other pretty well before being sent to jail. Will Gary be able to save them, or will he be overtaken by tons of guard fish?


	2. Gary's Breakout -Chapter 2

Gary decided that the fastest way to finding his partners is the warden. Gary now had to find the warden, but he had to do it quietly...

Gary hid when he saw another guard coming, but luckily, he was not seen. Then, he tip-toed outside the pod (or whatever the fuck it's called), took caution to make sure a guard wasn't ahead.

**Gary: **I've got it...

Gary wanted to get to the warden really fast, so he would hold the next warden hostage with his gun. A guard came near, and Gary saw it as a opportunity.

Gary tip toes up to the guard, puts a gun to his head, and whispers:

**Gary: **Listen, you are going to escort me to the warden, and if you make a sudden move, I will blow your head off. You understand?

The guard understood. Gary tucked his gun in his jumpsuit, and took the guard's handcuffs, and handcuffed himself to the guard, but at the same time, he was ready to bust a cap in the guard's head if he tried reaching for his walkie-talkie. The guard "escorted" him through the cells, and then the cafeteria. And when they finally got near the warden, Gary snapped the guard's neck.

**Gary: **I don't need you anymore, stupid ass cunt.

The warden was approaching his office, Gary ducked.

The Warden was finally in his office. Gary hesitated for a second, then engaged. He makes sure the gun is loaded, approaching the warden, and pulled a gun on him.

**Gary: **Listen fat motherfucker.. You're going to tell me where Bubble Bass and Tom are or I'll fuck you up.

The Warden was sweating...

**The Warden: **Bubble Bass... is on the other side of the cafeteria...

**The Warden: **The mentally unstable section... is the next door... then turn right..

The Warden, obviously fat, was having a heart attack. He clutched his chest, got really sweaty, and passed out.

Gary had to sneak to the other side of the cafeteria. He had to fight his way there, because he had no one to "escort" him. He immediately got going. He wanted to save Bubble Bass first. He snuck through the hallway, keeping his guard up. He found another way to Bubble Bass' cell. And he wasn't surprised at what he saw.

Bubble Bass was beating the shit out of his seme, too. Bubble Bass was 6'10, but his seme was even taller. He then used his super strength, and tossed his seme headfirst into the wall.

**Gary: **Bubble Bass, it's me, Gary. I am going to break you out, (and if any of you cunts tell on me, my foot will be far inside your ass.)

Bubble Bass was located in the "openly gay" section of the jail. Bubble Bass was more bisexual than gay. His seme laid on the floor in pain, bleeding and groaning.

**Bubble Bass: **Are we going to rescue Tom?

**Gary: **Yes, and I need your strength to do it...

Will the duo be able to rescue the chocolate-loving lunatic Tom?


	3. Gary's Breakout -Chapter 3

The duo snuck out of the pod. They had to try to stay hidden, but if a guard saw them, they would most likely fight back.

**Bubble Bass: **So where exactly is Tom at?

**Gary: **When I held the Warden hostage, he said that it is the next door, then turn right.

**Bubble Bass: **His fatass is probably lying, but we will give it a try.

2 guards were having a conversation near them. And Gary thought of a plan.

**Gary: **Here's a plan: We go and steal their uniforms..

**Bubble Bass: **Okay, but that seems hard.

**Gary: **Just tip-toe up to them and knock them out.

Bubble Bass understood. He had to really try to be quiet because he's big, and everyone can hear his footsteps. He looked like a damn moron, but he walked up to the guard and...

**Guard 1: **Has it suddenly gotten darker?

**Guard 2: **I'm sure it's just the...

Bubble Bass quickly knocks out the first guard, and before the second one could say anything, he was knocked out too.

A few second later the guards were naked, so Gary rearranged them to make it look like they're having sex.

**Bubble Bass: **This will be easier now.

While the duo gets going, another guard sees the unconscious naked guards.

**Guard: **Oh no... Not this again.

Anyways, the duo walked up to another guard and asked them where Tom was.

**Guard: **Tom is downstairs, and to the left, you'll see a sign that says "Mentally Unstable". Though you really must have a death wish, because he is going on a rampage in there.

**Gary: **It's okay, we got it.

The duo went exactly where the guard told them to go. Soon enough, the were near the door, and they could hear Tom's screams from the inside...

**Guard: **What brave men...

**Bubble Bass: **Are you sure you want to do this?

Gary didn't bother answering. He immediately busted through the door and was terrified.

Tom was yelling and screaming, "CHOCOLATE!" over and over again. He was strapped to a stretcher, but it really had no effect. He was standing up screaming with the stretcher attached to his back.

Gary, being really brave said:

**Gary: **Tom, it's us! Please snap out of it. When we get you out of here you can have all the chocolate you desire!

Tom recognized that voice. He stopped screaming for a few seconds.

**Tom: **Gary and Bubble Bass...Is that you?

**Gary: **Don't say that. You might blow our cover...

Gary un-strapped him from the stretcher.

**Gary: **I have to handcuff you to make it look casual. Is that okay?

Tom understood. The trio exited the "Mentally Unstable" section. There was a problem.

A doctor, who was hurt, heard the whole thing. He immediately called on his walkie-talkie for back up.

**Doctor: **A fish and snail broke Tom out. They are probably going to break out of the jail altogether if we don't do anything. ...Yes, their names are Gary and Bubble Bass...


	4. Gary's Breakout -Chapter 4

The trio were walking right outside, "escorting" Tom to the exit. The way out was pretty far, so they have to be on very stealthy to keep from getting caught...

Neither of them knew about what happened in the mentally-unstable room. So they were extremely surprised when a guard pulled a gun at them.

**Guard: **Alright, you're busted. Give it up. Now!

**Gary: **No, we're guards, just like you.

**Guard: **I'm not falling for that bullshit!

Before the guard can do anything, Gary grabbed his legs, causing him to slip (and shoot the gun, by accident). Gary then, started to beat the shit out of the guard with punches to the face, and a few seconds later, the guard was out cold.

When Gary got up...

A ton of guards surrounded him.

Apparently, all those guards heard the gunshot.

**Bubble Bass: **No time to lose.

Bubble Bass took one of the guards and threw him into another guard. Gary pulled out the gun that came out with his uniform and shot 8 officers in their chests. But there were still a ton more.

They had no choice... They had to unleash the monster.

**Gary: **Tom, they have chocolate!

Gary removed Tom's handcuffs, and Tom went on a rampage.

**Tom: **CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!

Tom practically bulldozes through 10 guards, thinking they have chocolate. They tried to use pepper spray, but Tom muscled through it. He was determined to get the chocolate that the guards supposedly had. Then, with extremely red eyes, he bulldozes though ten MORE guards. After that, he picked up a chair that was nearby, and smashed it in a guard's face, breaking his nose, and knocking him out.

Bubble Bass and Gary joined in, too. Bubble Bass used his strength to lift 3 guards and throw them like rag dolls.

Gary was shooting down guards, and resupplying himself with guns from other guards.

Almost all of the guards were done, but one, halfway dead, called for a more "armored" force. To be simple, guards who carry machine guns, assault rifles, and riot shields.

**Gary: **He's calling the S.W.A.T. team. Take cover!

The two called Tom's name, but no, he wanted to stay.

**Bubble Bass: **Tom! They don't have chocolate anymore!

**Tom: **YES THEY DO!

The first riot officer came in. Does Tom even know what he's doing?


	5. Escape -Part 1

Gary and Bubble Bass waited behind the few chairs, as Tom stood before the guards.

**Bubble Bass: **Shouldn't we... go get him.

**Gary: **And get our asses killed. after we made this much progress?

**Bubble Bass: **I hope Tom knows what he's doing.

A ton of guards ran out. But they gave a warning.

**Riot Officer: **Alright. This is your last chance to surrender, or we'll have no choice to kill you. We'll take you dead or alive.

**Gary (whispering): **_Ok, we can help... do not interfere..._

**Bubble Bass:** _What's your plan?_

**Gary: **_We're going to throw chairs, and tell Tom that everything is chocolate. It's all or nothing._

* * *

**Tom: ****CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!**

**Gary: **Tom, everything is secretly made of chocolate!

**Bubble Bass: **Yeah! Destroy everything! (Except for us!)

Tom listened. Gary and Bubble Bass threw some chairs, causing the guards to lose focus.

Tom knew that was his chance. He grabbed the table and threw at the first few guards, knocking them over.

**Gary: **Take their weapons and shields to get more chocolate!

Tom picked up the riot shield, and the assault rifle, which was a fully loaded AK-47 with a shotgun attached. Next, Tom killed a lot of guards who still had their focus on the chairs (Without their shields in front of them). The other hundred were equipped with shields, deflecting any incoming bullets.

Of course, Tom had a riot shield too, but both sides had to remove their riot shields to fight. Then a projectile was tossed toward him.

**Gary: Tom! A smoke grenade! Throw it!**

Tom already knew that it was "made of chocolate". So he threw it immediately. It was all of a sudden, and only a few scrambled when it was thrown.

**Bubble Bass: **No time to lose! C'mon, lets escape this hellhole.

**Gary: **Follow us. We're going to Chocolate-land!

Tom immediately dashed forward, with the riot shield on his back. To deflect bullets.

Gary did not know the way out, so he he thought he was fucked, but luckily, there were still some guards who didn't know about him...


	6. Escape -Part 2

The whole group of riot officers were very confused. But by the time they shaken it off, Gary, Bubble Bass, and Tom were out of sight.

**Bubble Bass: **I think we lost him...now, let's find our way out of here.

**Gary: **Where are we going to go?

Now Bubble Bass was the one being asked the questions. But fortunately, Bubble Bass, being the strongest one of the trio, has gotten into lots of fights. Because of that, Bubble Bass has been escorted to many different places. |

**Bubble Bass: **The last time I was escorted, I think I saw a window leading to another window, and then a door.

**Gary: **And where is that near?

**Bubble Bass: **On the very far right of the warden's office, where there are no cells or pods.

**Gary: **Guess we WON'T need any head from the guards.

The trio were "escorting" Tom to the exit.

-**WAIT, HOLD ON!**

Several riot officers raced behind them.

**Gary: **No time to fight! Let's hurry.

The trio ran to across the hall, moving left and right, making them harder to shoot. Then, the finally made it there.

*BAM*

A grenade was thrown.

*BAM*

Another one was thrown.

**Gary: **When the fuck did they get grenades?

And Tom was gone.

**Tom: **CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!

**Gary: **Oh... oh no.

Tom went outside to take on the riot officers, despite being EXTREMELY outnumbered.

**Tom: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!**

Gary and Bubble Bass tried to grab him. That only made angrier, so he screamed in both of their faces, then they both went back.

**Bubble Bass: **I don't think we really need Tom. I think the screaming of his, translated into "I'll stay here and fight. You run away while you can".

**Gary: **What?

**Bubble Bass: **I'm sorry to say this, but Tom is kind of a crutch, that we cannot afford.

**Gary: **Speak English, Bubble Bass!

**Bubble Bass: We don't need Tom anymore!**

**Gary: **But why?

**Bubble Bass: **Because he rages over chocolate will just get us arrested again. All of our progress won't mean shit if we get arrested again!

Gary was about to be really pissed at Bubble Bass, but he picked himself up, cried himself a very small river, and got over it.

**Gary: **I really want Tom to go with us, but leaving him here is for the best. Let's roll.

The two went to the right of the warden's office. (With a dead fish surrounded by flies in the room) They ran outside really fast.

-**HEY!**

**Gary: **Shit!

**Guard: **Where are you going?

**Gary: **Uhhh... To beat up a criminal.

**Guard: **OK. Will do.

And the two walked outside slowly, tasting the fresh air. The air was definitely something new to them, because the air in the jail REEKS of smelly cocks going into shit-filled asses. It felt really good to get away from there.

**Bubble Bass: **Where do you want to go now?

**Gary: **I say we go to the Krusty Krab, and get some Krabby Patties.

And the two, walked away with pure joy and happiness...


End file.
